


Easy as Breathing

by ImReallyFrickinTired



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, I love these dorks so much, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, That's all there is, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImReallyFrickinTired/pseuds/ImReallyFrickinTired
Summary: “What’s it like?”“What’s what like?”“Being me with me.”“Loving you?”There was a hesitant nod, because Bucky supposed that really was what he was asking. Steve smiled.“Easy as breathing,”“Steve you had asthma,”Bucky is nervous/self conscious/insecure  about his relationship with Steve. And how Steve really feels about him. Steve reassures him with his dramatic Monologuing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Easy as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my fluffy ramblings

“What’s it like?” 

“What’s what like?” 

“Being me with me.” 

“Loving you?” 

There was a hesitant nod, because Bucky supposed that really was what he was asking. Steve smiled. 

“Easy as breathing,” 

“Steve you had asthma,” 

They shared a laugh. 

“That’s my point asshole, don’t interrupt me,” He said, shoving him gently.  
“Loving you.. It’s something I have to do,” He started to explain. “And it’s one of those things I didn’t have to learn, my body and my brain all worked together and just knew how to do it. And god, it hurt. It hurt sometimes and I don’t know why. And it was hard to do, for reasons I can’t explain. But It was something I needed to do,” He whispered softly. “Loving you made me breathe the cleanest air, the deepest feeling I ever felt, I loved you all the time, there wasn’t a time where a wasn’t. I didn’t even notice till it was hard. To stand the ache when I’d look at you with some dame, or when I knew that maybe you weren’t mine to have. And I’d see you, having the time of your life in some crowded dance hall, or laughing your ass off with the commandos.” 

“It was the hardest when I saw you each time I'd convinced myself I could live with the gaping hole in my chest. I never did learn how to breathe without you.. Because it’d hit me again, when I thought I could, but then I'd see you, in Azzano, DC, and in Romania.. I thought all that love just might explode right out of my heart and lungs and kill me on the spot.” He spoke softly, gently taking hold of Bucky’s hand and placing it right over heart. Bucky could feel the strong steady beat. A new feeling, far from the shaky pulse either of them had grown up with, but familiar to Bucky all the same. 

“I’ve loved you forever, and I will always, until the day I don’t have any air to breathe and not a heart left in me.” he said. “Your a jerk, and an asshole, and you're gonna be stuck with me, just like i am with your ass. This heart. These lungs. They work only for you Buck.. And we promised both of our dumbasses that we’re stickin together. I’m with you till the end of the line, Buck.” 

They were both teary eyed and Bucky seemed at a loss for words as he gathered himself back up again. Swiping quickly at his eyes. 

“God who knew you could be such a sap Rogers? And speak for yourself, my ass is fantastic,” They both laughed and Steve pulled him close. The two fit together like they always belonged there, in each others arms as if it was the only place in the universe that mattered. They stayed like that, content for a moment until Bucky spoke up. “I love you Stevie… more than anything.”

“I love you too.” He whispered. Squeezing his body and planting two gentle kisses on his cheek and head. 

“Mmm,” Bucky turned his head to press their foreheads together. 

“Hmm?” 

“I think you missed a spot,” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Your such a-” 

“Kiss me ya punk,” 

"Jerk." Steve obliged. Gently kissing him on the lips, tender and sweet. A kiss filled with so much love and adoration that the world, their bad luck, or fate wouldn't dare interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO you made it! not that I'm surprised... it's ridiculously short :)


End file.
